The present invention relates in general to speakerphones and more particularly to an improved method of operating an echo canceller in a full duplex speakerphone connected to an analog line, where the near end hybrid characteristic is the same for each connection.
One of the most important performance indicators for full duplex speakerphones is convergence time (i.e. the time required by the echo cancellers within the speakerphone to reach an acceptable level of cancellation). The convergence time of the speakerphone depends both on internal Line Echo Canceller (LEC) and Acoustic Echo Canceller (AEC) convergence times. In order to converge quickly and properly, a speakerphone echo canceller requires a reference signal with correct stochastic properties. At the beginning of a call (Start-up), the reference signal is usually not sufficiently stochastic (e.g. the line signal typically comprises narrow band tones such as dial tone) or speech is not present, so that echo cancellation is unable to commence immediately. In such situations the speakerphone loop may remain unstable for a noticeable period of time. This can result in feedback or xe2x80x9chowlingxe2x80x9d of the speakerphone during start-up, especially when the speaker volume is high.
In order to prevent such feedback, it is an objective of speakerphone design to ensure that the echo cancellers (LEC and AEC) converge rapidly to the correct echo path models at start-up. Otherwise, the speaker volumes must be reduced during startup, which may be annoying to a user.
Since the LEC usually models an echo path that is reasonable constant, and the AEC often has to track frequent changes in the echo path, it is advantageous if the LEC filter adapts quickly to the correct model and remains stable while the AEC undergoes convergence.
According to one prior art approach to reducing the problem of feedback during speakerphone start-up, howling detection has been used (see ITU-T Recommendation G.168) in combination with gain control. According to this approach, the speaker volume (or loop gain) is reduced when howling is detected. A drawback of this approach is that the gain switching is often audible which may be annoying to the user.
Another prior art solution involves operating the speakerphone in a half duplex mode on start-up in order to prevent howling and echo from interfering with communication. The speakerphone remains in the half-duplex mode until the LEC adapts sufficiently to ensure echo cancellation. A drawback of this approach is that the speakerphone sometimes stays in the half-duplex mode for a long time, making communication between telephone parties difficult or impossible. Yet another prior art solution involves forcing the speakerphone to start operation at a predetermined xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d low volume level which guarantees stability in the audio loop, and then gradually increasing the volume as convergence of the echo canceller is achieved. A drawback of this approach is that the volume adjustment is often noticeable to the user.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for improving the start-up convergence time of the LEC filter, thereby resulting in a total reduced convergence time for the speakerphone. This method is based on capturing the LEC coefficients once the LEC has converged, and saving them as the default coefficients for the next call. As a result, the echo canceling algorithm does not have to wait for a suitable reference signal to commence convergence. At start-up, the echo canceller immediately begins canceling the line echo, based on the previously stored LEC coefficients, thereby assisting the AEC algorithm by eliminating residual line echo from the acoustic signal which the AEC algorithm is required to converge to, and initially making the speakerphone loop more stable.